Blue Eyes
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Kurogane fell in love with Fai, but Yuui fell in love with Kurogane first. Fai learned to love Kurogane, and Kurogane didn't know they are twins. Pairings: Combo of Fai, Yuui, Kurogane, and Ashura - SxS AU-shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

It was that time around the year where sakura trees filled the streets of Kantou, a kingdom in the middle of a large piece of land

It was that time around the year where sakura trees filled the streets of Kantou, a kingdom in the middle of a large piece of land. Pink petals fluttered every where like snow, a snowstorm of sakura flowers. Kurogane sat in a restaurant, next to the window with a view of a teahouse across the street. His companions sat around him talking about an important matter. There were 4 of them total. Their table has a private room of its own and even so they had to speak in low tones to prevent informations in their conversation from leaking out.

A man with blue hair, Daisuke, took out a scroll from his sleeve and rolled it flat out on the table. "I asked around. This is the path the prince will take tomorrow." He said outlining the path on the map of Shiga, the main city of Kantou.

"Should we wait for an opportunity? This is kind of risky." A man with green hair, Ichirou, asked. The other three stopped their gaze on the map and looked up at him.

"I think so too. Who would assassinate the prince of Kantou in the main city?" Choutarou, a man with orange hair, agreed with Ichirou. "It's expected to have a lot of guards here than in any other places." He stated as a matter of fact.

"No. I wouldn't think so." A black hair male, Kurogane, spoke up. "That is what everyone think. But, the truth is the opposite." He explained intelligently. "There are many knights around here, but these guys are useless despite their counts. They can't fight. Contrary to places with lesser knights, there are highly skilled bodyguards hidden in shadow to protect the prince. That, is where the most risk is taken."

"That's right." Daisuke nodded. "That's why we plan this day for an assassination."

Ichirou and Choutarou nodded in understanding. "I see."

"So, what's your plan?" Ichirou asked.

"Well, there's a distance from Shiga to the castle, probably a mile long." Kurogane said. "We'll wait at midway to make the ambush." He stated as if it is the only obvious thing.

"As simple as that?" Choutarou questioned with slight confusion. He and Ichirou are first timers on a mission like this, while the other two are of the top ten warriors where they came from.

"Yes. Just simple like that." Daisuke said, rolling up the scroll and hid it underneath his sleeve once again.

The food came in just in time for their lunch. They dug in as soon as the waiter left. Kurogane sat next to the window, decided he's not hungry, looking outside. He brushed around the scenery and came to stop at the tea house. A sight of a blond in white traditional Japanese royal class clothing caught his attention. The blond sat at the tea table with another one in the same clothing, but with a hood covering his head. He sat with his back to Kurogane. But that doesn't matter because the blond was the only interesting object to him. The blond was gracefully bringing the tea cup to his lips when...

"Oy, Kurogane." Daisuke called breaking his moment.

"What?" He said in a rather loud tone with slight irritation.

"Uh…eat something or it's going to get cold." Daisuke was taken back a bit because Kurogane was a very touchy man.

"I know." Kurogane sighed nonchalently, peeking back to the blond, but no one was there as if the place had been empty. The tea table was empty. He cursed at Daisuke inwardly for disturbing his moment. He sighed and started eating.

They left the restaurant after finishing up, each carried a sword and a bag across their back.

"My sword needs to get brandished." Daisuke said as they walked down the crowded street. Vendors and stores filled the sides with customers lunging in and out.

"Mine too." Ichirou exclaimed. "I haven't used this since a long time."

"Sure." Kurogane said. "Choutarou, go ask for a blacksmith." He commanded.

"Hai." He complied without complaint. Choutarou walked over to random people on the street to ask for any blacksmith in town. A moment later, he ran back to report. "They said it's at the end of this street."

"Okay, let's go." Daisuke said. It wasn't a long walk. When they got there, it was mostly empty, almost no people at all except for a few workers.

Kurogane stepped into the store first. There was no one in the front, so he yelled out. "Hello?"

They heard footsteps approaching from behind a curtain which closed off the front and the back. An old man entered. "Ah. How may I help you?" He asked with his soft voice.

"We need our swords sharpen." Daisuke said politely.

The old man nodded and told them to follow him to the back. It didn't take long at all, probably an hour most. They paid the old man and left the store.

o0o0o0o0o

"Fai."

A voice called him back from his trance. He was thinking about the previous conversation he had with the prince. "What is it Yuui?" Fai asked with his usual silky voice.

"What were you thinking about?" Fai's twin brother, Yuui, asked while plopping a cherry into his mouth. His voice was rather more masculine than Fai's. They sat across from each other in a tea house. They both looked exactly like each other, a perfect replica of each other. However, the only distinguishable trait is their eyes. Although they both have the same blue eye color, Fai possessed a lighter shade.

"Nothing. Just about the prince's request." Fai replied, sipping his tea.

"What was it?" Yuui was the younger one. The prince always summoned Fai for missions or request just because he's older than Yuui. Though, Yuui was never jealous of that. He had always hated the prince.

"He wants me to replace him in the carriage to the castle tomorrow while he rides on horseback." Fai said.

"What!?" Yuui basically screamed. "Did you accept?"

"Yes. I did." Fai answered serenely, not at all affected with the scream. "And keep it down. You hurt my ears." He rubbed his ears with a playful smile on his lean face.

"Aww Fai. You should stop being around him. He always makes you the sacrifice." Yuui whined as he laid his hooded head between his palms.

"I know that. But, I'm fine every time." Fai stated. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked, avoiding their current topic.

"Nothing, just going to wait for you here. Meanwhile, I'm going to enjoy myself around the city." Yuui grinned.

"Ah, that's good. Stay out of trouble though." He teased. Fai looked past Yuui, only to see someone staring at him. The man's hair was black and the expression on his face was unreadable. He wasn't sure if the man noticed he was caught for staring. Fai shifted his gaze back on his brother.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Yuui whined.

"I'm as old as you are." Fai added. "Let's go." He finished his tea. They both stood up and left the tea house. They walked down the street side by side. "I want to go back to the inn."

"Okay." Yuui said. "I need to go to the blacksmith right now. I'll join up with you later then." Fai nodded and they both left separate ways.

Yuui was intrigued with the items on the street. He browsed around and bought whatever he liked. Finishing up, he walked to the blacksmith. When he was 3 houses from the store, he saw 4 men walked out. However, only one caught his eyes. He observed the black-haired male. A dreamy smile spread across his face, cheeks tinted red. It wasn't a fever, it was...love at first sight. The 4 walked in the opposite way from where he stood. His heart stopped the mile beats at the retrieving figured. He smirked happily and made his way to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun just set below the horizon.

"Fai! Fai!" Yuui barged into their room at the inn.

Fai chuckled. "What is it?" He was reading a book at the round table in the middle of the room.

"You wouldn't believe who I saw!" Yuui said it with a dreamy look that Fai couldn't help but be amused.

"I'd believe you. Well, who did you see?" Fai set his book aside as Yuui sat himself across from Fai.

Yuui giggled. Fai raised his eyebrow. Yuui giggled again. Fai sighed. "Are you going to tell me or not? Stop giggling; it's deranged for you."

"Fine. Fine." Yuui moved across the table to close in on Fai. "I met the most chivalrous man today at the blacksmith."

"How do you know he's chivalrous? Did you talk to him?" Fai was the least surprised. He should've known when Yuui was acting all giddy. Yuui always informed Fai with his latest's interest in this manner.

"No, but I can tell from his looks." Yuui grinned. "He is the most fine-looking man on earth."

"Mhm hm. When was the last time your eyes do you justice?" Fai rolled his eyes.

"What ever do you mean? My eyes are my best possession and the sharpest…" Yuui stopped with a contemplative look on his face, and then he smiled again. "After yours of course."

Fai chuckled. "Anyways, did you get your sword done?"

"Yup!"

The door opened and interrupted their twin time. Fai stood up immediately and bowed. "Ashura-sama." Fai glanced to his side to see Yuui stood defiantly at the presence of the prince. "Yuui!" Fai growled quietly.

Yuui rolled his eyes at Fai and flicked a glare at Ashura before he bowed his head.

Ashura said nothing. "I want to see you, Fai." Ashura made it clear in his tone that he wanted Yuui out.

Yuui scoffed before leaving the room unhesitatingly.

"Please pardon my brother." Fai said politely as Ashura seated himself in Yuui's seat.

"Hm." Ashura waved it off. "Give me a massage. My shoulders hurt." He rolled his head from side to side. Fai smiled and walked over and stood behind the prince. He rubbed his hands together before massaging the prince's shoulders. "What are you reading?"

"A tragedy novel of a young King and his captive lover." Fai answered.

"You always read these sappy romance stories. I told you to come to me when you're bored." Ashura turned his head to look at Fai.

"I shouldn't bother you with trivial issues. A prince has more important tasks to do than paying attention to someone like me."

Ashura grabbed Fai's right hand. "You always reject me, yet you always do what I say." Fai stopped massaging and sighed.

"You are a prince. I am only a small subordinate of His Magistrate." Fai moved over to the other side of the table.

"I'm tired of listening to that reason. Couldn't you think of something more desirable?!" Ashura banged on the table as he stood up. Fai jumped a little.

"Ashura-sama, please don't hurt yourself." Fai reached across the table to touch Ashura's hand.

Ashura flipped his hand to grab Fai's wrist. "Sleep with me. Just tonight. That's all I'm asking."

Fai opened his eyes in surprised.

"You should feel happy because you're the only one who has this chance above others. I don't understand why you always refuse me." Ashura tightened his hold and moved closer to Fai.

True, Fai felt happy because Ashura showered him with so much love that he didn't have a heart big enough to receive.

"Sleep with me." Ashura demanded. His left hand pulled Fai closer to his chest while his other arm snaked around Fai's waist.

"Ashura-sama." Fai said softly as he felt Ashura's mouth moved over Fai's neck and started sucking while his hands roamed about the small body.

Fai stayed still. They always had an intimate relationship with each other. But when each time Ashura told him to sleep together, Fai always felt the uneasiness.

Fai's thought broke when he felt Ashura's hand slipping his clothes off his shoulder. Instinctively, his blood went cold and he pushed Ashura away.

Ashura frowned and his breath hitched. He angrily kicked the table and left the room with a loud bang of the door.

Fai looked at the trailing figured of Ashura. A silent sob choked his throat. Fai swallowed hard, pushing back the tears before rubbing the part of his neck that might be marked with a hickey.

Fai walked over to the lamps and blew off the light.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurogane and his friends spied on the prince that night, to make sure there was no change in the plan. They wore black robes with black masks that covered the lower part of their faces.

"I'll stay here. Each of you covers the other wings." The 3 spies nodded and flew off into different directions. Kurogane seated himself on a rooftop that faced a brightly lit room.

This whole inn was covered by the Prince for his servants and knights, but Kurogane didn't know which room the Prince stayed in. Even worst, he didn't even know what the Prince looked like. He could only assume the Prince would be the one with the most attention and wore the most expensive clothes.

"Who's to come?" Kurogane mumbled when he saw 2 men approached the room. He looked closely at the 2. One was definitely a knight, and the other he didn't know. He could possibly be the Prince or the one of the Prince's attendants.

Nevertheless, he kept an eye close on the aristocratic looking man. The man flung the door opened and stepped inside. It was quiet, and then Kurogane saw a blond leaving the room not too happy. Kurogane's eyes widened.

"It's him; the one at the tea house." Kurogane whispered to himself. He wanted to follow the blond, but he couldn't leave his position. Kurogane's eyes glued to the blond's figure until he moved out of sight.

Kurogane turned back toward the room. The light inside was emitting out to the courtyard, but he still couldn't see whoever that was in the room beside the aristocrat.

It was quiet. Even if there was talking, he couldn't hear. Kurogane stood up from his position and surveyed around.

_Maybe I should check around rather than scouting at this dumb spot._ Kurogane was about to leap away when a loud noise came from the room, followed by someone yelling. Kurogane stayed at his post a few more minutes before the same aristocrat left the room fuming.

_I wondered what happened. _Kurogane pondered. He turned his glance sideway when he heard rustles from the trees.

"Kurogane-san." Ichirou joined Kurogane on the same roof top. "I've surveyed the east wing. Only soldiers." Ichirou reported.

"I haven't checked this side yet, but it seemed there are important characters residing in this wing. Why don't you take a look? I need to keep an eye on this one." Kurogane hinted at the brightly lit room right across from them.

"Hai." Ichirou jumped off the roof and disappeared through the trees.

Kurogane watched the lad go, but when he turned back to the room, the light was out.

Later on that night, Daisuke, Ichirou, and Choutarou reported back to Kurogane's post.

"The west wing also contained only soldiers." Choutarou reported.

"Well, the north wing happened to have most of the important persons, though I can't be so sure of which one of them might be the Prince."

"That doesn't matter. We'd know soon enough tomorrow." Kurogane said to Daisuke. He then turned to the other 2. "About how many men are there?"

"I'll say about 50 in the east wing." Ichirou said.

"Mine too, more or less." Choutarou confirmed.

"Not bad." Kurogane nodded in contemplation. "Let's go back. We'll need to wake up before the sun rises tomorrow."

The 3 agreed, and they all left the rooftop.

Morning came…Kurogane and the 3 were already on the road toward the castle on horseback. Their destination was on the outskirt of Shiga, the nearest city to the castle. They just left Koto and now headed to Shiga.

Back in Koto at the Prince's inn, Fai stirred slightly as his eyes fluttered open. Fai felt the person who slept beside him snuggled closer. "Yuui, get up."

"Mhm…go back to sleep." Yuui said sleepily, refusing to get up.

Fai sighed. He sat up and looked down at the still sleeping Yuui. His smile turned into a smirk then he kicked Yuui off the bed.

"Arhh! Ow ie." Yuui sat on the floor with a growl on his face. "Who the hell kicked me off the bed?" He whined with his eyes still closed.

Fai giggled and got off the bed.

Yuui opened his eyes to see Fai walking over to the closet.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Why?" Yuui climbed back on the bed. "You're the one that's leaving, not me."

"Don't you want to see me off?"

"No. Now leave me alone."

Fai chuckled and left Yuui in peace. Fai made his way to the sanitary room before heading to where Ashura would be waiting for him.

"Ashura-sama." Fai greeted curtly once he's in front of Ashura, who had his door opened as if to wait for Fai.

Ashura looked at Fai emotionlessly and turned away. "You know what you have to do. Come." He motioned for Fai to enter his room.

Fai followed obediently and closed the door after him.

"Put this on." Ashura pointed to the bundle of royal clothes that belonged to the prince himself. Today, Fai was to be the Prince in place of Ashura.

Fai slipped off his heavy coat before proceeding to put on the royal clothes. All the while, Ashura watched Fai with no hint of emotion.

"Put the hood on." Fai complied. Ashura stepped closer to stand in front of Fai and breathed warm air on Fai's face. He snaked his arms around Fai's waist and pulled the blond's body closer. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll be by your side to protect you." He trailed kisses across Fai's face before descending his lips on Fai's.

Fai made no notion of pulling back, but kissed back lightly.

Once Ashura let him go, Fai left the room and headed to the carriage. Ashura put on the warrior's uniform and went after Fai.

The sun rose, and the Prince's carriage took off from Koto.

Fai didn't know where they were. It had been a long time since they left Koto. Instead of going straight through the city of Shiga, Ashura instructed his men to detour around the city.

Fai sat in the carriage patiently and calmly. Of course, most people in the same position wouldn't, but Fai was a skilled fighter. He had nothing to fear even if they got attacked.

Speaking of which, Fai's eyes fluttered opened to reveal his sharp blue eyes when he hear the soldiers yelled assassin.

Fai picked up the sword by his side as he listened to movements about the carriage. The Prince had instructed Fai not to leave the carriage, so he didn't.

"What's happening?" Fai murmured to himself. "I hope Prince Ashura is not hurt."

The moment he said that, a long sword pierced through the carriage right in front of his neck, barely missing his throat. Fai leaned backward and used his sheathed sword to push the intruded sword outward, slicing through the carriage. Fai immediately flew out the carriage and stood facing with the attacker. Fai couldn't see the attacker's whole face, only bloody red eyes. Fai tilted the hood on his head lower to conceal the features under his nose.

The red-eyed man charged at Fai in full speed. Fai flipped backward to avoid the sword from piercing through his body.

Fai unsheathed his sword and threw it straight at his opponent at the same time he charged at the opponent. _Closed._ Fai growled inwardly. He was so close injured the man.

More clashing and dodging.

When Fai repelled from his opponent, he grabbed a nearby soldier and whispered, "Where's the General?" To common soldiers, Ashura was known as a General whereas the more social classes known him as a Prince.

"He's over there combating an assassin, Your Highness." Fai let go of the soldier as the red-eyed assassin launched another attack at him.

Before he knew it, a heavy casualty of Ashura's soldiers was killed. Fai could only see 3 standing soldiers around Ashura and a few aristocrats they came and left with. Fai made an opportunity to join the left standing men.

Fai got closer to Ashura as the assassins grouped together and closed in on them. Fai whispered to Ashura, "Please leave first, I'll hold them off for you."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. This is the reason why I'm on this journey with you, Ashura-sama." Fai replied, his hood still covered his face. "Take the rest with you. There might be more assassins ahead waiting."

"Alright, take care and I'll see you back there."

"Hai, Ashura-sama." Fai and the rest leaped forward to attack the four assassins who stood in front of them.

When the chance came, Ashura and the other two aristocrats flew away toward the direction of the castle. Their 3 opponents was bout to go after them, but the red-eyed assassin stopped them.

"Let them go! We already have the person we're looking for!" The red-eyed man yelled. He stood 2 sword lengths away from Fai with his sword pointed straight at Fai, while Fai did the same.

The other 3 assassins circled Fai in their offense mode, as if waiting for further order.

"Don't let him get away, but don't kill him yet. Tomoyo-hime wants him alive."

_Why do they want me alive? _Fai inquired within. _But, I should be fine since they're not going to kill me. However, he didn't say anything about injuring._

Fai's thought broke when all 4 assassins launched at him the same time. Fai jumped up and used the blades of the 4 swords whose tips are joined and jumped out of the circle. As he landed a sword sliced at his arm. Fai winced and moved back before someone kicked his abdomen, sending him flying backward toward the ground.

"Urgh…_this is bad._" Before Fai could stand upright, another man punched his head, making him flying to the ground another 3 feet.

His head throbbed, and his body ached. With the situation in hands, Fai was sure his chance of escaping is very slim.

"Grab him. Stop wasting time." The same man with the prominent voice said.

Fai stood up quickly in time to dodge a blade from slicing another part of him. _They're brutal. _Fai focused his strength on defense mode as he guarded from the simultaneous attacks of the 3 assassins.

Fai's eyes narrowed and spun his body with his sword outward, succeeding in injuring his 3 opponents at the same time. The 3 fell back and their leader continued the berated attacks on Fai.

The man switched to combat mode and hit Fai hard on his chest. Fai stumbled backward before blood gorged from his mouth. Fai tripped and fell backward. His hood flew off.

The red-eyed man moved forward quickly and raised his sword above Fai.

Fai widened his eyes as he saw the sword above him. He waited for his death, but the sword never did come down.

Fai's blue eyes looked directly at the red eyes, confused and relieved.

"Kurogane, what are you waiting for?"

The red-eyed man, Kurogane, took back his sword. His 3 friends came running to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Choutarou!" Kurogane barked. He turned back to Fai, who's still sitting on the floor shocked. "You. Are you the Prince?"

Fai was surprised. Was the assassin named Kurogane doubting him? Fai kept his mouth shuts, refusing to give an answer.

"Speak!" Kurogane commanded in a high tone. Fai looked away. Kurogane raised his sword and pointed the tip at Fai's throat. "Speak or I'm going slice your throat. Are you the Prince?"

Fai looked back at Kurogane calmly. He was the least aggravated by the threat. "I have no intention of answering your question. Whether dead or alive, I'm in your hand. Kill me if you will." Fai said coolly.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" The assassin with blue hair chuckled lightly. "Ichirou. Choutarou. Tie him up. Whether he is the Prince or not, we need to take him to Tomoyo-hime."

The two commanded by the blue hair man proceed at Fai, but stopped because Kurogane still didn't yield his sword.

"Kurogane, we need to go." The blue hair assassin said and used his sword to lower Kurogane's sword. "Let's go. We wouldn't want Tomoyo-hime to wait long." The two tied up Fai's hand behind his back and pushed Fai forward to their horses.

"Should we let him walk the way?" Ichirou asked Kurogane.

"No." Kurogane said after a minute of thinking. "We can't delay any more time than we already did. He'll ride with me."

The other 3 nodded.

Fai was hoisted up on horseback and Kurogane followed on top.

They rode fast toward the plane in which Fai could not distinguish.

**AN: To clear up some confusions, I chose Yuui to be the cheery one because most of the stories I read refered Yuui as Fai and he always a happy-to-go person, and he always end up with Kuro. So, I want to give the 'real' Fai a chance.**

**If you're wondering whats the relationship between Ashura and Fai, I'll explain it in future chapters.**

**I didn't finish the whole series to know as to who is Fai and who is Yuui. For the sake of my story, I'll let Yuui be the perky one (aka the Fai in the chronicle) and Fai be the calm and collected one. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fai was tired and his whole body seemed like it was falling apart. His eyes were heavy and with the only strength left, he had to shut his eye, so he could at least have the minimal strength to keep his heart beating.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep against the red-eyed man's chest. Fai expected said man to push him away, but the force never came and complete sleep took over.

-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane decided that the feeling of the blond stranger's body against himself was very warm and comfortable. Never before in his life did he even consider about letting others this close to him beside his family members.

Occasionally during the ride, Kurogane would glance down at Fai's face that looked peaceful, but not without pain.

He looked ahead.

Their fortress located deep within the forest. The moment his horse stepped into the forest foliage, Kurogane could feel many watching eyes on him and his returning crew. He smirked satisfactorily with their imminent defense.

They continued to ride through the forest with quick beating hooves against the dirt ground that vibrated through the still forest.

Without any words upon their arrival, the gate that bordered their fortress opened. They got off their horses and handed the reigns over to the nearby soldiers, who took them dutifully. The blond hostage was carried in Kurogane's arms.

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo Hime appeared from the high platform of the meeting hall. She descended the steps in quick strides.

They bowed their heads in reverence of the Princess. "Hime."

Tomoyo's eyes diverted to the unconscious figure in Kurogane's arms. "Who is he?" She asked warily, not clear of who the blond could be.

Kurogane's eyes widened a millimeter in surprise for a split second. "Isn't he the Prince?"

Tomoyo reached forward to touch the blond's forehead when she discovered how labored his breath was. She pushed the blond bangs that clung on his sweaty face aside. "No, he is not the Prince."

Daisuke grumbled. "They called him Prince. Could it be a false set up?"

Tomoyo smiled. "There are many more chances." She touched Kurogane's arm lightly. "He has a fever. We need to get him to the healing quarter quick."

Kurogane nodded and without any words, he dashed toward the healing quarter.

"You have done well. Please get some rest." Tomoyo told the remaining 3 warriors before following Kurogane.

Not long after Fai was placed on the healing bed, Tomoyo entered. She walked straight to the bowl of water to wash her hands. "Don't worry. We will do our best." It held a meaning for Kurogane to leave the room.

Kurogane nodded before leaving reluctantly, but not without stealing a glance at Fai. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with amusement as they followed Kurogane out.

1 of the present healers closed the door after Kurogane left.

Tomoyo turned to the other healer beside the bed. "Take his top off. We will examine his lungs first."

Kurogane walked absently toward the direction of his room after leaving the healing quarter. He failed to see Daisuke, who sat on the steps while waiting for him in front of his room.

"Yo! Kurogane." Daisuke shouted and waved.

Kurogane broke out of his reverie as he looked at Daisuke. "What are you doing here?"

Daisuke squinted his eyes as if scrutinizing. "What is it? You don't look a bit relaxed."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow before pushing Daisuke aside to enter his room.

Daisuke chuckled. "I'm just being a concerned friend, no need to look all broody."

Kurogane sent him an annoying glare before slamming the door shut.

Inside, he took off his outerwear and went over to his wooden bed. _I wonder who he is. To sacrifice one's life for the Prince, he must be someone important. _

He sighed and closed his eyes before sleep took over his exhausted body.

When dinner came around, Ichirou came to wake him up.

The dinning hall was fully crowded when Ichirou and Kurogane appeared. Like always, Kurogane's seat was reserved by Daisuke. Soldiers and warriors scattered about talking happily about their own conquests.

Kurogane grumbled as he poked his food and ate. His eyes darted around when he realized someone was missing. "Where's Hime?"

Daisuke chewed as he talked. "She ate earlier with the healers, and they have been in the healing room when we returned with the blond."

Kurogane's eyebrow quirked up inquisitively. "Did you hear any news from him?"

"The blond?" Daisuke made a face as if he was thinking hard. "Hmm…His fever went down, but he hasn't come around yet." Daisuke suddenly turned to Kurogane with interest. "Who do you think he is?"

Kurogane shrugged and ate his meat.

Ichirou looked up. "I kind of knew he wasn't the Prince. He doesn't look like one at all."

Daisuke looked at Ichirou skeptically. "And why didn't you say so before?"

"I was too caught up fighting with him." Ichirou pouted and went back to consuming his food.

"If he was a she, then it could be possible that he is the Prince lover. I mean, look at it, who would willingly be a sacrificial lamp for that dratted Prince? Our captive does not look a bit evil." Choutarou commented.

That piqued Kurogane's attention.

"Good point." Daisuke bobbed his head up and down thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be surprising if the blond really is the Prince's lover. I thought he was a girl at first."

Kurogane's left hand curled into a fist and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I think he is really pretty." Ichirou said with an innocent air.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "You think everything is pretty."

Ichirou shook his head. "Nuh uh. I mean it."

Kurogane suddenly stood up rigidly with his hands slammed on the table. His eyes narrowed.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked with curiosity. Kurogane's strange behavior surprised him a bit.

"Bed." Kurogane huffed before leaving the dining hall.

Once outside, he breathed in the dusk air. He had no idea why he felt upset when his friends contemplated about the blond's identity, especially about him being the Prince's lover.

His fist rammed against the wall beside him, only to look up when he heard voices ahead. It belonged to Tomoyo.

"Ah. Kurogane." Tomoyo greeted him.

Kurogane grunted and composed himself.

"Have you finished with your dinner?"

"Hn."

Tomoyo paused to scrutinize Kurogane's face for a second before a knowing smile graced her face. "Don't you have a question for me?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes inquisitively. He hoped the Princess wouldn't fuel her teasing to his already apparent predicament. "What question?"

"You don't need to hide it, Kurogane. Your worry is written all over your face."

Kurogane looked taken back, but caught himself quickly. He knew from experience that his face never betrayed him with emotions. "I don't know what you are talking about." He crossed his arm and looked away.

Tomoyo persistently moved to stand in front of Kurogane. "You know what I'm talking about." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled cheekily. "Come on. Don't you want to ask me something?"

Kurogane sighed exasperatedly. "No I don't. I'm leaving."

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side as she watched him leaving. Her smile widened and she shouted, not too loud, but loud enough for Kurogane's ears. "He's sleeping, but you can visit him."

Kurogane continued walking without looking back. Tomoyo turned and left for her quarter.

The healing quarter was on the way back to his room.

He contemplated on whether he should go and see the blond to relieve his anxiety or not. In the end, his feet took him to the place that held his anxiety.

The healing quarter was dark as everyone was having their dinner. He passed a few empty healing rooms before he stopped in front of a semi-dark room.

Kurogane heaved a deep sigh and pushed the door opened. He carefully closed it behind him. His heavy feet couldn't help but thumped against the wooden floor as he walked.

Fortunately, Fai was deep in his sleep.

_He looks so peaceful. _Kurogane bent down and sat beside Fai on the bed to brush Fai's bang aside. His big and rough fingers traced the contour of Fai's bruise face, but still smooth and soft to the touch.

Fai suddenly moved, not flinched, closer to his touch, making Kurogane's hand froze. Fai didn't move further.

"Who are you and why are you the Prince's sacrifice?" Kurogane questioned to no one in particular.

Fai's presence brought peace to Kurogane's inner turmoil. He had to admit, he had never been attracted this much to someone before. It was a new feeling to him, as if this person before him was hypnotizing him into a trance of new emotions.

It wasn't a bad feeling at all. In fact, the feeling was revitalizing and energizing, making him feel good all over again.

Unknown to Kurogane, Tomoyo stood outside, looking through the window space with a pleased smile on her small face.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What do you mean Fai is captured?" Ashura roared at his guard.

The guard looked scare, so much that he just wanted a quick death in place of standing before an angry Prince for admonishment.

"I-It's true Yo-Your Hi-Highness. When we we-went back-k, the ass-asins took Fa-Fai-san with them."

Ashura seethed and threw a nearby porcelain vase at the wall, which shattered into million pieces. "Search through the land. Send out this message, no one will get any rest until Fai is found!"

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard left as quick as the wind, not wanting to stay any further since he got dismissed.

Ashura's eyes raged infuriately. _I will find you, Fai. You can never leave my side. Never._ His fist slammed on the table, breaking it in half.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The sun hit Kurogane's face through the window, waking him from his sleep. He looked around, wondering why his current room didn't resemble his room. When he lifted his hand to rub his eyes, he felt a weight in his hand and realized that he fell asleep in the healing room.

He held Fai's hand through out the night.

Kurogane's eyes dawned on Fai's sleeping face once again. The colors had returned to Fai's bruised face. It meant that the blond was healing.

Kurogane smiled. _I will be back to check on you. _Kurogane leaned down to kiss Fai's cool forehead before leaving the healing quarter discreetly.

Once again, he fell to evade Tomoyo's ever watchful eyes.

Tomoyo entered Fai's room after Kurogane was out of sight. She looked at Fai with interest. "You must be blessed with luck, to be able to capture my arctic wind without any efforts. You have charisma, _Fai-kun_."

Kurogane prepped himself up for the day with a fresh cold shower. He needed the freeze to get him back on track as the arctic wind.

The morning was usual his training lessons with the trainees. He taught sword-fighting and defense tactics.

"You! Grab the wooden sword and fight with him." Kurogane barked out the orders like he usually did. "Don't mess around!"

Surprisingly, the trainees listened to him without complaints…or maybe because he was a formidable teacher?

"Kurogane-san, when can I learn the Hama Ryu-o Jin?" A young man of 19 with frail stature, but with great ambition, asked. Kurogane had been watching him from the beginning. Kids like him have potentials to be a great swordsman.

Kurogane looked down at the kid. He stood way taller and broader than the young man. "The special technique can't be taught unless you've reached our high ranked sword fighter."

"Oh." The young man sighed with disappointment. The others in his training class thought Kurogane was a scary instructor, but he didn't think so. He thought Kurogane acted strict on them because he wanted them to get better.

"If you keep up your progress, it'll be soon." Kurogane said before walking off to check on his other students.

"Kurogane-san!" Ichirou ran toward Kurogane's current class in a hurry.

"What is it?" Kurogane's face turned serious, if it wasn't serious already.

"The captive-" Ichirous breathed heavily, catching his breath from the run. "He-"

"He what?" Kurogane demanded impatiently.

"He ran off." Ichirou stood straight with even breaths. "He escaped from the healing room not too long after Tomoyo-Hime left."

Kurogane contemplated and turned around to give instructions to his students. "Continue practicing in group of 2. Itai. You watch over them." And he ran off with Ichirou following closely behind.

"Where have you looked?" Kurogane asked while running toward the healing quarter.

"Daisuke-san sent men to look around the healing quarter and your resting quarter. The captive could not have left our fortress with his injuries and must be hiding somewhere nearby. Daisuke-san is having a quarantine of the quarters near the healing quarter." Ichirou reported informatively.

Kurogane's eyes darted all around him. "Go help the search team, and don't follow me."

Ichirou affirmed without questions and they both separated.

Instead of heading toward his resting quarters, he took a u-turn and headed for the Tomoyo's chamber.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fai stepped back behind the wall when he spotted a few soldiers ran by with spears. _They've been alerted._

Fai held his stomach with one hand. His injuries from the last fight were still throbbing in pain. He knew he must escape as soon as possible. He did think about faking unconsciousness until his body healed, but he knew if he wasted more time, his enemies would be on heavier defense of his recovered power.

He ran out of choices.

Once the clearing was cleared again, he stepped out from the shadow of his hiding spot. He had absolutely no idea where he was, but it seemed this place was vacated of soldiers at the moment.

Fai looked around. He could see border of his enemy's fortress. He looked around again. Upon seeing no soldiers, he took off while clutching his abdomen.

The pain increased in intolerable doses until he collapsed right in the middle of the clearing.

Sweats trickled down his face. Every movements put strain on his compromised body. Fai used his almost diminishing strength to stand up.

When he could raise his head, he froze.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked in a serious voice, but her face showed no austerity.

He instinctively walked backward and to his dismay, he tripped on a rock and fell backward, hurting himself more. He squinted.

Tomoyo ran over as her healer instinct took over, but stopped upon Fai's rebuff.

"Don't come near me." It came out softly.

Fai's breath hitched. The sun was making him feel tired. He tried to stand up again.

Tomoyo's eyes flickered behind Fai to see Kurogane.

When Fai stumbled over the second time, Kurogane was there to catch his fall.

Fai tried hard to keep his eyes open, but failed. He fell into sleep after he saw his catcher's worried face above.

"Hime." Kurogane called out to Tomoyo, who instantly strode over to start healing Fai's current exhaustion.

"Take him to my room."

Kurogane set Fai onto Tomoyo's bed.

"Go tell Daisuke to stop searching and there is nothing to worry about."

Once again, Kurogane left Fai to Tomoyo's care hesitatingly.

TBC

**Thnku those who reviews! It's been a long time, but I'm back =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**KurowanwanFai: **Thanks. LoL Romeo and Juliet? I didn't see that coming.

**Melissa Brite:** Thanks. I will because I like this story.

**hi:** He will, more or less, but not without interference.

**_I guess only a few likes and reads this story. I was thinking of rewriting this into a PoT story instead. Hmmm....Should I do that? Although I like the current plot. Anyways, any comments, questions, or critisms? ^__^_**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4

~/~/~/~/~/~

When Fai woke up the next time--which was in the early morning of the next day--on Tomoyo's bed, Tomoyo was promptly sat by the bed, looking at him with unfathomable eyes.

Fai felt himself was being scrutinized thoroughly under those conceptive eyes. He made a move to slowly sit up against the headrest.

Tomoyo didn't even blink once. Fai wondered if Tomoyo fell asleep with her eyes open while sitting.

Fai allowed a confused expression on his face and that earned him a smile from Tomoyo.

Fai flinched and thought that was rather creepy. He looked at her warily, knowing that Tomoyo knew his inner thoughts.

"Good Morning!" Tomoyo greeted cheerful after blinking her eyes in an elegant way like the etiquette she grew up with.

Tomoyo looked away from Fai's face when Fai didn't make a move to answer her. "Your name is Fai, am I right?"

That startled Fai. How could someone he just met know who he was? Even more, Tomoyo didn't mix him up with his twin brother. Fai kept quiet.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I just happened to see you in one of my many dreams." She stood up and walked over to the table and poured a cup of maple tea.

If Fai was correct about this girl was a seer, then he wouldn't need to act any further.

Tomoyo returned by the bed with a tea cup in her small hands. She held it out to Fai.

Fai blinked in confusion and took the tea cup warily. He still didn't have a clue whether the company he was in a friend or a foe, but the foremost seemed most logical; although, he was still confused why they saved him.

"How do you feel?" Tomoyo asked, trying to lighten up the mood for Fai. "If there is still pain when you breathe, I will give you a soothing remedy to ease your pain."

Fai shook his head lightly.

"Okay then." Tomoyo reached out to take the empty tea cup from Fai's hands. "I will leave you to your rest, and don't worry. No one will do you any harm as long as you are in my care."

Tomoyo eased Fai's still aching body down the bed and pulled the blanket once Fai was lying down completely. She left soundlessly out the room.

Fai sighed deeply with relief as his eyes saw the door closed. _What am I going to do?_

_Does Yuui know that I'm missing? What about Prince Ashura? Maybe they all thought he was dead. _

Fai had no idea how long it had been since the day he was captured and he wasn't planning to speak to anyone within this fortress.

With nothing else to do, Fai let his eyelids dropped down and he went back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hime." Kurogane caught up with Tomoyo as she stepped out from her quarter.

She smirked with mischief. "To what do I owe your presence this early in the morning?"

Kurogane looked at Tomoyo as if he was annoyed. He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Hime." He bowed slightly.

Tomoyo chuckled and walked on. "If I'm not wrong, this is the first morning that you come to me on your own will."

Kurogane scoffed. Why did the Princess enjoyed teasing him so much anyways, and only him at that? He followed Tomoyo.

After a moment of silence and a distance of walking, Kurogane felt his patience faded and he stepped in front of Tomoyo.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked knowingly.

Kurogane sighed and looked around to see if anyone was around before he whispered. "How is he?"

Tomoyo's smile widened with amusement. "Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

"I would if he is not in your quarter." Kurogane blurted out.

Tomoyo laughed softly, smirking to herself that he was able to make Kurogane admit he was desperate to see Fai.

Kurogane hit himself mentally with his tongue-slip.

"He's fine, but I believed he is sleeping right now. You can visit and bring him lunch later."

With that, Kurogane thanked her and left muttering to himself about his carelessness when he was around Tomoyo.

Kurogane began his day with the trainees. With so much to do, he forgot how fast time flew by and it was time for lunch.

He didn't want to create any suspicion of his strange behavior, so he ate lunch with his comrades in the dining hall.

Immediately after he finished downing his meal, he went to the kitchen to get food for Fai before heading to Tomoyo's quarter.

Fai's chest was heaving up and down evenly when Kurogane found him sleeping on Tomoyo's bed.

Kurogane left the tray of food on the table before quietly came over to sit on Tomoyo's bed.

With the sudden weight added, Fai's eyes flew open. His eyes widened with fear when he saw Kurogane was sitting by him. He moved back up against the head rest quickly, pulling the blanket with him.

In Fai's view, Kurogane was an intimidating big man with the scariest blood-shot eyes he had ever seen.

Kurogane immediately understood Fai's fear. He knew that he could be quite intimidating at first meeting. Long at last, Kurogane spoke up. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Fai's stomach rumbled softly and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Kurogane chuckled deeply. "I see that you are."

If it was possible, Fai got redder so much that the blush might rival with Kurogane's eye color.

Kurogane stood up to bring the tray to Fai. "Its not poisoned." It came out good-humoredly, but Fai was still aware.

Fai didn't attempt to touch the food as he stared at the tray on his laps.

"Can you hold up the chopsticks or do you need help?"

Fai threw Kurogane a glare before hesitatingly reached out for the bamboo chopsticks. He slowly brought the food to his mouth in a small portion.

He licked the food warily like a cat eating its milk. When the wonderful taste dissolved on his tongue, he let out a satisfying smile before consuming it.

Kurogane sat with amusement quietly as he watched Fai eat his food forgetting that he had a company with him.

Fai became conscious of Kurogane's presence again when the latter stood up from the bed to get him a cup of tea. Kurogane returned to his side with the filled tea cup.

Fai took it and drank it in one gulped.

Kurogane retrieved the empty tray with the tea cup. "Are you full yet?"

Fai nodded.

"Then, do you want to take a walk outside?"

Fai stared at Kurogane confusingly.

"It would do you good to walk around after your meal."

Fai nodded slowly.

Kurogane stepped back to give Fai room to get comfortable.

Kurogane sneaked Fai discreetly to the wood through the back entrance of their fortress. They walked silently together. Kurogane wanted them to walk side by side, but Fai kept on shrinking back to walk behind Kurogane every time he slowed down for Fai to catch up.

"What is your name?" Kurogane asked out of the blue, making Fai stop in his track.

Fai looked at Kurogane with a blank face.

Kurogane let out a puffed of air that accompanied with an understandable nod. "Can you not speak?"

Fai's expression didn't change.

Kurogane felt his impatience rising, but he didn't want to scare Fai off with his hot-headedness, so he turned around and they both continued walking in silence.

Soon, they reached a river.

Kurogane leaned against a tree as he looked back at Fai. "You don't have to stand there."

Fai looked around, feeling quite happy being surrounded with nature again. He took small steps to come by the flowing river. Bending down, he sat by the bank, letting his hand swayed playfully in the water.

Kurogane watched Fai's expressionless face. Although it was devoid of emotions, he could see the small smile on Fai's face.

Kurogane moved away from the tree to sit on a rock by Fai. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Fai's innocent face looked at Kurogane as if he didn't blame Kurogane for anything. He looked back to the river.

"Oy! Did you loose your memory?" Kurogane spoke in a rather loud voice that made Fai stiffened.

"I didn't mean to yell." Kurogane quickly apologized. "But its really hard to speak to you if you don't understand or respond me."

Kurogane sighed exasperatedly. "We need to go back, or the whole camp is going to be alerted of your missing again." He stood up and Fai followed.

Upon seeing the gate, Fai suddenly stopped. Sensing that, Kurogane also stopped.

"Why did you save me?"

Kurogane heard the soft voice. He turned around to see the pain in Fai's quivering eyes and his impatience disappeared.

"We met once." Kurogane said.

Fai's eyes glazed over as he searched his memory. He looked back at Kurogane and murmured. "At the tea house."

"Yes." Kurogane felt elated that Fai remembered him. He knew their eyes had locked that one time. "I was surprised when I discovered it was you who I was fighting."

"You didn't kill me because you knew that I was not who you wanted?" Fai asked.

"I only had a hunch, but I wasn't too sure who you were." Kurogane stepped to a nearby tree. "I wouldn't have killed you, even if you were the Prince."

"Even if that is true, you wouldn't kill the Prince anyways." Fai shot back coldly.

"Actually, I would have at least crippled the Prince." Kurogane smiled as he turned to see Fai's surprised face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He murmured and turned away to hide his face from Kurogane's eyes. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it made him feel all fluttery inside when the big man said it. Fai had a suspicion that it was somehow an indirect declaration of affection.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you." Kurogane managed to skid by Fai's side without the latter noticing.

Fai looked up shyly. "It wasn't your fault. I expected it to happen."

Kurogane chuckled. "Alright. I take it that you forgive me."

Fai moved back a step and let out a small smile. "By what should I call you?"

"Kurogane Niwa. Call me whatever you want." Kurogane offered warmly.

Fai remembered his twin brother's love of giving nicknames. "Hm! Kura-kind."

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched.

Fai laughed softly.

The lilting voice shattered Kurogane's annoyance with the nickname Fai just gave him.

"I thought you were intimidating before I got to know you, and for that, please forgive me." Fai said musically and bowed. It seemed that Fai was adjusting finely with his new environment.

For a better cause, Kurogane thought. He chortled. "Whatever, let's go." He turned around and walked toward the gate, figuring Fai wouldn't be comfortable revealing his name yet.

Fai took the last deep breath of nature before following Kurogane back into the fortress.

Kurogane was hoping no one would notice them as they sneaked back into Tomoyo's quarter, but Daisuke and his trainees were around the gate practicing archery.

"Yo, Kurogane!" Daisuke ran over when he spotted Kurogane walking by his current training ground. He made his way over to Kurogane. "What were you doing in the wood?"

"A walk." Kurogane showed his irritation by crossing his arms in front of his chest and glared at his nosy friend.

"Just a walk?" Daisuke narrowed his eyes playfully. "No maidens?"

Kurogane huffed. "Are you blind? Can't you see I'm with him?"

Daisuke looked questionably at Kurogane and tilted his head side way to see 'him', who Kurogane deemed to be standing behind him. "Who?"

Kurogane looked confused a bit before turning his head around, but with his body rooted to the earth beneath his feet. Kurogane sighed and stepped aside to reveal a flustered blond.

Fai looked up in surprise when Kurogane moved away. He remembered the guy with blue hair was the one he fought a few days ago. Fai immediately moved over to Kurogane and once again concealed his smaller self behind Kurogane's bigger body.

"Don't scare him." Kurogane chided Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at Kurogane, still in puzzlement. "…."

Kurogane twisted around and grabbed Fai's shoulders and brought the blond in front, rooting Fai to stand before him. "That's Daisuke. You've met him before."

Fai nodded shyly, noticing Daisuke was still in frozen stupor.

"Oy! Say hi." Kurogane commanded the blunette.

"H-Hi." Daisuke stuttered at the command.

Fai shuffled nervously under Kurogane's firm hands on his shoulders. He didn't like the way Daisuke gave him a scrutinizing look as if he was their prisoner. Well, he basically was in captive currently.

"Did he run away again?" Daisuke blurted out and realized he shouldn't have asked that when Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"I took him out, so don't ever misjudge him again, understood?!" Kurogane roared before grabbing Fai's wrist and marched off.

On the ground, Daisuke stood dumbfounded with a clear message. "What was that all about?" He scratched his head and returned to his archery class.

"Fai-kun!"

Both black and blond heads turned to the voice as they were returning to Tomoyo's quarter.

Kurogane frowned at Tomoyo. _Fai? His name is Fai?_

Tomoyo skidded gracefully by Fai's side. "You look better."

Fai shyly nodded, casting his gaze to the ground.

Tomoyo's eyes strayed to Kurogane's hand that held Fai's wrist. "Oh ho ho ho!" She laughed.

Kurogane's hair stood up from the creepy laugh, even Fai flinched. When he noticed the cause of that laugh, he immediately let go of Fai's wrist.

"I'm returning him." With that, Kurogane walked off to find his trainees.

Fai looked longingly after Kurogane's back, not so sure what happened. He was clueless with the way Tomoyo was looking at him and Kurogane back and forth with interest. "Fai-kun."

Fai woke from his stupor and shifted his eyes back on the girl.

"I have a room prepared for you. Would you like to check it out?"

Fai nodded blankly.

Tomoyo sighed and whispered to herself. "Why do you keep your voice from me?"

Fai's new room was by the healing quarter that he recognized when he tried to escape. Many people gave him confused looks as he and Tomoyo walked by, but none dared to whisper anything to each other with Tomoyo's presence.

Her smile meant wrath on those who spoke behind her back.

"This is the General's quarter." Tomoyo said as they descended the steps that led into the quarter with rooms constructed in multiple rows. "I figured you'd prefer to stay by Kurogane's room."

Fai looked around with amazement. Each room was like a small house constructed side by side of other rooms. The rooms were not as beautifully built as Tomoyo's larger one.

"This way." Tomoyo led him to the left of the General's quarter. "This is Kurogane's room." She pointed to the room with a sword hanging on top of the door. Then, she moved to the next room and pushed the door open. "And here is yours."

Fai's amazed face showed that he liked the room very much. Fai moved around the room to inspect the strange decorative antiques and paintings.

A few minutes later, a young man came in.

Tomoyo turned to Fai. "I need to attend to a meeting. If you like, you can go to Kurogane's room. He won't mind."

That was half true. If people entered his room with his permission, Kurogane would hang them in the wood upside down for at least a day without anyone knowing their whereabouts.

The young man left with Tomoyo.

Fai stayed in his room until he became bored of the room. He left his room and pushed Kurogane's door open. He stepped inside.

Kurogane's room was dim because the window was closed completely. Fai walked over to push the window open. Light immediately shined in and brightened up the whole room.

Kurogane's room was quite clean and neat. The books and papers were stacked neatly on the wooden table with a quill and table sitting on top of it.

A smiled graced his face and he started the exploration of Kurogane's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane was sweating from head to toe. He had dismissed his trainees for the afternoon to let them rest and get ready for dinner.

He frowned upon arriving at his quarter when he saw the door to his room wide opened. And he could tell by the light that the window was also opened.

He stomped to his room. His blood began boiling to rage at whoever dared to enter his room.

His heavy steps stopped when he saw a mop of blond hair lying on his table. His eyes softened as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

_He fell asleep on my desk._ Kurogane chuckled quietly.

Kurogane walked behind his desk and saw a pile of drawings beside Fai's head. He carefully picked up the pile of paper and went through each one slowly.

The inking paintings were not as beautiful as those drawn by true painters. Instead, Fai's paintings were a bit childish, but still beautiful nonetheless.

On the last page was a picture of a pair of twins that look much like Fai. Kurogane wondered if Fai got any family members still living.

By the look of it, Kurogane assumed Fai was longing for a brother and the latter hoped so by drawing a person identical to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ashura-sama. There is news of Fai-san."

The assassin's message woke him from his stupor. He looked up from his desk, eyes drowned in disbelief. "Did you just say..."

The assassin nodded firmly. His face showed no emotion, but that was only because of who he was. "After searching everywhere, we found an unidentified fortress deep in the forest. Ran by whom, we don't know, but we are certain that Fai-san is there."

"Did you see Fai with your own eyes?"

"No, Your Highness."

"Then how do you know for sure?"

"The man with red eyes is there, and I have heard of the soldiers spoken of a blond hostage."

Ashura's eyes narrowed at the mention of Kurogane. Someone was going to pay for taking his Fai. "We ride tomorrow at sunrise."

"Hai, Ashura-sama."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuui was unaware of his missing twin. Many times when Fai returned on a mission with Ashura, he had always stayed with the prince for another week.

Therefore, it didn't appear as anything out of the ordinary when it was after a week of the prince's return.

3 days after, Yuui started to feel that something was not right. He took off from Koto and headed for the castle.

He snuck into the castle, easily bypassing Ashura's assassins. It had become his repertoire. He found Ashura in his study room with his assassins, talking in low voices, but Yuui tried his best to fine tune into their conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-

How many days had it been, Fai did not know. The people in the fortress were odd. The majority of them treated him like a real hostage as opposed to Kurogane and Tomoyo, who treated him like a guest.

It did not matter, however. He had not spoken to any one besides Kurogane and Tomoyo.

It was early in the afternoon when Fai sat under a tree's shadow while watching Kurogane trained his crew. There was nowhere he should be or anything he should do. He was a captive after all.

Sitting there, Fai started to reflect how he was feeling more comfortable living with his supposed enemies. He especially felt most accustomed to being with Kurogane. It was so natural that he didn't want to believe it. There was a time that he wished they had met under different circumstances and befriended.

If Yuui was there, he might have said that Kurogane was the most handsome man in the world of men, which was quite ironic in an unknown way. Fai shook his head and turned his back on Kurogane.

Fai thought about his brother, wondering whether Yuui knew he was captured. But then again, Yuui was never curious when it came to Fai's job in the palace. He let out a light sigh of relief, positively knowing that Yuui did not know. Fai didn't want his brother to be worried.

"What is on your mind?"

The sudden voice from behind startled him a bit, but recognizing the voice, smiled and then turned around. "My life back in the city."

Kurogane came over and sat next to Fai on the rock looking out to the river ahead. "Do you miss it?"

"…I'd say yes." Fai responded softly.

They sat quietly together until a soldier ran over looking tired from the running. "Kurogane-sama, Princess Tomoyo calls for you."

Fai craned his neck sideway to give Kurogane a brief look.

"I'll be on my way." Kurogane told the soldier, who left promptly. He turned back to Fai. "I need to go." He didn't have to be so informant, but he felt the need to let Fai know.

Fai nodded approvingly with as smile and Kurogane left.

Kurogane found Tomoyo behind her wooden desk inside her chamber. "You called for me."

Tomoyo looked up with a small smile and beckoned for Kurogane to sit down.

With an observant look at the princess, Kurogane knew it right away that whatever Tomoyo was going to tell him was going to be bad news.

"How is Fai-kun? Does he miss his home yet?"

"What happened?" Kurogane ignored the question, wanting to get straight to the point.

Tomoyo thinned her lips and picked up a parchment. It had a few holes in it. "This came not long ago. You might want to take a look at it."

Kurogane stood up to come over to take the parchment, all the while with his eyes looking at Tomoyo contemplating. He read it and a frown creased on his forehead. "Where did you get this?"

"Souma found it along with an arrow embedded into the main door of the meeting hall." Tomoyo closed her eyes briefly. "They know."

"Don't hand him over." Kurogane said in a possessive tone.

"I have neither the right nor choice to make the decision. It is up to Fai-kun whether he wants to leave with them tomorrow or stay here. Though, I highly doubt the latter."

Kurogane opened his mouth to say something, but Tomoyo cut in. She wasn't finished yet. "If you have forgotten, we are in hiding and I hope that whatever you do, you should think of our identity first."

Kurogane looked away looking agitatedly. "That Prince bastard made Fai a sacrifice sheep, and now he wants Fai back? I won't let him use Fai in such ways again." Without getting permission to be dismissed, Kurogane left with a loud slam of the sliding door.

Tomoyo merely smiled, not at all offended.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane did not visit Fai at dinner. Instead, an unfamiliar soldier carried dinner into his room and left subsequently without a word. Fai had a strange feeling growing in his stomach, like something was going to happen.

With a heavy sigh, Fai stood up from his bed and walked out the door. He looked at the room beside his, but there was no light. Longingly, he walked and stood in front of Kurogane's door, semi hoping that Kurogane was inside.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Fai immediately turned around, stumbling on his feet. Seeing the face that he was longing for, he smiled. "You're back." He walked on the stone steps.

Kurogane did not smile, but merely nodded. "Did you have your dinner yet?"

Fai shook his head. Inside, he felt a stab of pain that Kurogane was being distant to him for no apparent reason. "Have you?"

Kurogane nodded. He lied. He did not feel hungry that night. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." Fai answered, looking at the ground.

Kurogane sighed tiredly while looking at Fai's downward head. He turned and walked over to the stone table and bench in the courtyard and sat down, placing his sword on the table. "Being here for so long, do you wonder why we haven't done anything to you yet?"

Fai looked at Kurogane with confused round eyes. He panicked. _Are they going to kill him now, after all those times? Is that why Kurogane wasn't smiling this night?_ "…"

Kurogane reached into the slit on his front clothing and pulled out a parchment. He reckoned Fai to come closer and held out the paper.

"What is it?" Fai asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid.

Kurogane took Fai's hand and forcefully placed the paper in it. "Read it."

Fai slowly opened the paper and read it. At the end of the paper, Fai frowned and looked at Kurogane. "This."

"He's coming to get you. The Prince wants you back."

Fai licked his dry lips.

"Do you want to go back?"

Fai was surprised at the question. It was as if Kurogane did not want him to go back. "I…The Prince…" Fai looked away. "He's my lover." He felt the need to let Kurogane know.

Kurogane felt dry and angry. His red eyes blazed. "What?" He stood up and violently spinned Fai around.

Fai didn't say anything.

Kurogane gripped Fai's shoulders tighter, making him wince. "He used you, Fai! He used you and you could've died." Kurogane's voice died down. "Why do you stay with him when he does all these things to you?"

Fai bit his lips, thinking about his brother. If he wasn't Ashura's lover, his brother would've been dead by now. Unconsciously, his hands fisted. "I don't mind. He loves me."

Kurogane sighed in exasperation and stepped away from Fai to release his anger on tree nearby.

Fai's eyes trembled as he looked at Kurogane, feeling guilty for hurting Kurogane. Maybe, just maybe he had fallen for the ninja. But he couldn't leave Ashura. There was no doubt that Ashura will track him down wherever he went.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning came and Kurogane didn't get a glimpse of sleep.

A knock came upon his door urgently. "Kurogane-san!" The soldier sounded rushed.

Kurogane immediately walked over and opened the door. "What happened?"

"The Prince's army is here. They are at the front demanding us to hand over our captive."

"Where's the Princess?"

"She's heading to the gate at this moment."

Kurogane got his sword and rushed to the gate.

Their defense squad was blocking the gate. Kurogane's eyes traveled quickly to the watchtowers and higher platform to see archers on their firing stance. Closer range offenders made a barricade outside the gate where Ashura's army stood their ground. Kurogane recognized the General on a black steed.

"Princess." Kurogane came to stand by her, who was surrounded by many skilled others.

"Whoever you are, hand over Fai this instance!" The General demanded sublimely.

There was recognition in Tomoyo's eyes as she regarded Ashura seriously. She had seen that face in her vision before. "Who are you?"

Ashura lifted his chin high and smirked. "Someone who you should be reckoned with."

While they converse, Yuui hid behind a grandiose tree from a branch up high. His eyes widened when he saw Kurogane joining the crowd. _It's him!_

Yuui couldn't believe it. He saw the red-eyed man again.

"Hand Fai over, or I will burn this fortress down without mercy."

Tomoyo whispered to someone nearby to go get Fai. "I do not intend on keeping him here if he does not want to stay. It is up to him." She spoke majestically to Ashura.

Ashura's eyes diverged to Fai when he immersed from the soldiers and he smiled. "I'm here for you, Fai."

Tomoyo waved in dismissal for the soldiers to part way for Fai to go through. He stopped by Tomoyo. "It is up to you whether you want to stay or leave. We will defend you if you choose to stay."

Fai looked at the ground before looking at Ashura with hesitation. "I…I want to leave."

Kurogane's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the gaze between the General and Fai. He understood right away.

"Then I won't hold you."

Fai gave her a small grateful smiled. "Thank you for treating me like your kind all this time."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

Purposely, Fai avoided Kurogane's eyes that bored onto him and slowly walked forward to Ashura. Inside his chest, his heart was hammering fast. There was a part of him that wanted Kurogane to call his name.

Kurogane wanted to hold Fai back, but he couldn't move. Mustering up his courage, he took a few steps forward and said softly. "Wait."

Fai stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Don't go." He whispered.

**AN: **There is no excuse for my lateness, and i aplogize. So here is the update. ^_^ I'm not so sure with this chapter. Not the best, but it's something.

Thank you to the reviewers for letting me know that there are readers. I have a few readers who told me that they don't like the AshuraFai pairing. Sorry to say this, but this is how my story will be like and I cannot turn Ashura into a father or brotherly figure. Ashura must be like that for the flow of my story.

On the last note, Constuctive Critism is welcome, as well as any pointing out of plot errors. **R&R**


End file.
